This invention relates generally to the control of artificial lens haptic insertion into the eye, and more particularly, to captivation of a lens haptic to enable its full insertion into the eye.
It is typical current practice, when inserting an artificial lens into the eye, to insert the fully projecting leading haptic through the wound and into the eye capsule at the time the lens itself is inserted. The lagging haptic then projects rearwardly through the wound; and it becomes necessary to use auxiliary instrumentation to maneuver the lagging haptic through the wound and into the capsule or "bag".
There is need for method and means to enable full insertion of the lagging haptic at the same time as the lens is moved into the eye, and in such manner that folded lens release by the insertion instrumentation, and subsequent expansion, is not compromised.